


Shrubbery

by Kirstie



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirstie/pseuds/Kirstie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Chester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrubbery

He turned the air con up in the car and didn’t envy the families all sat out on the benches in the sweltering heat. He watched. That’s why he was there; to watch. However the object of his affection was hidden away inside and he knew he’d get caught going in there. You can’t hide from 4 overzealous boys. So he contented himself watching the children run around outside acting on their ice cream induced mood swings, parents running after them harassed at the hyperactivity or the tantrum. He was glad his daughter wasn’t old enough for all this yet. Summer holidays of hell were a few years away for him.

He was beginning to get a little irritated and bored when two boys came running from the ice cream parlour brandishing their play swords at each other. Chester emerged behind them with his oldest son and holding the hand of his youngest who seemed delighted just to be walking with daddy. Chester’s wife followed, scolding the two pirates for running a head and pulling them close to cross the car park. Chester scooped his son up into his arms and glanced around the car park, his eyes hidden beneath his sunglasses. Chester took his time strapping his son in and pulled a baby wipe out to clean sticky hands and face.

He waited until Chester had pulled out of the car park before turning his engine on and following, keeping at least two cars away for the whole journey and considerably slowing as they reached the estate where the Bennington’s resided. He waited for their car to pass through the security gates before approaching them himself. The guard smiled and waved him through. He pulled up in a street not far from Chester’s house and waited. He was in no hurry, he knew they’d be setting up the BBQ now; they always did on a Sunday when the whole family was together. Chester was a good father, a reformed man after his life fell apart because of drugs, alcohol and fear; it made him happy that Chester had now found peace within himself. Anticipation ran through him as he thought of the lithe man, his smooth milky skin and gripping hold of those little fat love handles above his hips, his fingers tracing down the dip of Chester’s hips….. He shuddered and shook himself. He breathed slowly out and pulled the sun shield down to check his reflection, running his hand through his short cut beard and up through his black Mohawk. He stared into his own blue eyes, goose bumps rising over his body; Chester never failed to have a profound effect on his body. He climbed out of the car and walked the short walk to Chester’s house, pausing outside the large steel gates and glancing up and down the street. He jogged up the neighbours drive before ducking under between a gap in the bushes and through to Chester’s territory. He wasn’t ready to go round to the back yet so he lit a cigarette and slowly wandered to the window that looked in on their pristine dinning room full of dark wood furniture and a glistening chandelier. It was a show room; he couldn’t ever remember doing anything in there; a Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner room. It looked so un Chester, none of his creative art or held none of the spontaneous personality he cherished so deeply from the vocalist. None of that rock star persona Chester so desperately tried to apply to every inch of his once so drab life.

He flicked the cigarette away and moved round the side of house, squeezing himself through the bushes, walking behind them, against the wall.

“Daddy can I have another burger?” The voice filtered through his ears as they came into view. He watched Chester stand up and dish out more food to his children who chatted happily to each other, the buzz of their family meal time such a contrast to his own at home. But he supposed his time would come, he definitely wanted more children; a brother to play with his little girl. He crept further into the garden, his eyes trained on Chester. He could see under the table and studied the vocalists’ thin legs; his foot was tapping until he crossed one leg over the other. Chester was such a petite frame, fragile as glass and he liked that. He inwardly groaned at the thought of Chester’s agile body grinding along his, feeling his bony hips dig into him and the bump of Chester’s ribs as he ran his fingers down this rock stars chest, as he arched away from him.

He crouched down, his erection straining in his pants, satisfyingly painful and rested back on the wall. The family conversation was dull and he began to zone out, wishing they’d all just go and leave him and Chester alone. Eventually the scrap of chairs caught his attention and he watched the boys run inside. He inwardly cringed as Chester’s wife slipped her hands over Chester’s shoulders for a brief kiss before moving about the table, collecting plates. Chester glanced about, almost looking at him as he searched the bushes that framed his garden until he helped his wife clear the table.

Chester returned to the table, sitting down and lighting a cigarette. Chester made smoking incredibly sexy, the way the fag hung loosely and casually from his fingers; he flicked it so seductively between his lips and the smoke coiled so smoothly from his lips.

The boys and Chester’s wife came back out and he watched them all say goodbye before the five of them left leaving Chester alone.

Chester watched them go before looking to the opposite side of the garden, chuckling quietly to himself and lighting up and another cigarette.

Chester stood up and began pacing, glancing about and looking a little impatient. He stopped against the table and flipped open his phone, composing a text.

He took his chance and emerged silently from behind the bush, creeping up behind Chester. In the split second it took to wrap one arm around Chester’s stomach and the other around his chest; his cell phone beeped, a message.

“Phoenix.” Chester breathed out, physically relaxing into his hold.

“Did you think I’d got bored?” Phoenix asked softly in his ear, resting his chin on Chester’s shoulder.

“Maybe, I couldn’t see you in the garden.” Chester replied he took a last drag from his cigarette, held it for Phoenix who took his own drag before stubbing it out in the ashtray. Phoenix took his chance and roughly grabbed Chester’s arms, pinning them to his side and pulling him towards the bushes he’d spent the last hour in. Chester hissed as the branches grazed his cheeks and Phoenix pushed him face first against the wall.

“I’ve wanted you all day.” Phoenix murmured and pressed his obvious arousal into Chester who chuckled.

“I saw you this morning.” Chester replied and Phoenix allowed him to turn around.

“You caught me off guard opening your curtains!” Phoenix exclaimed and pressed his lips to Chester’s in a dry kiss.

“I can’t believe you kept it up all day. I felt you.” Chester’s voice dropped as he slipped his arms around Phoenix and kissed him once, twice and a third time so softly before sucking on the bottom lip.

“You’re very beautiful to watch.”

“You made me feel beautiful, feeling your eyes on me.” Chester whispered, rubbing his cheek to Phoenix’s, finally content to be able to feel him. “Did you touch yourself?”

“I thought about it, but then you went to the ice cream parlour and it felt inappropriate.” Phoenix replied and Chester smiled softly.

“I wanted to catch you out more.” Chester told him and held his head back, looking over his friends facial features, studying the freckles, watching him.

“I’ve wanted to do a lot to you most of the day.”

“I see.” Chester chuckled as he held Phoenix’s face and took hold of him in a deep kiss, sliding his tongue into the bassists’ mouth, devouring him.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Phoenix gasped as they came up for air and pressed their foreheads together, “I’m in charge. I’m the err… stalker/kidnapper.”

“Kidnapping me into my own shrubbery?” Chester grinned and the hands on his waist gave him a swift squeeze.

“I think,” Phoenix spoke and grabbed Chester’s belt clasp, “You are being too blasé, and I am a threatening force you are dealing with. I plan to take you very roughly right here in the dirt.” He undid the belt but stepped back. He withdrew a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Chester. “Strip punk.”

“Where did you get that – wait, is that mine?” Chester smirked.

“Well I believe – or hope- it’s one of your sons. Now stay in character – you’re supposed to be scared!” Phoenix exclaimed. “Strip!”

“Right.” Chester nodded and began to take his clothes off; he held Phoenix’s eyes as he peeled his pants and boxers off. When he was finally naked he stood quite confidently in front of Phoenix. “Your turn.”

“I don’t think you can make requests to your kidnapper like that.”

“But I want to see you naked.”

“I want a twelve inch cock but we don’t always get what we want do we. Face the wall Punk.”

“Punk is…. Just really lame.”

“Chester.” Phoenix whined.

“Ok ok, ohh don’t hurt me.” Chester mimicked, turning to the wall and widening his legs in anticipation. Phoenix tilted his head to the side and bit his lip, what a fucking beautiful sight; what a fucking delectable ass. Phoenix grinned with an idea and stepped forward; He lifted his hand and spanked Chester on his fleshy cheek.

Chester jumped, groaned and turned his head with a happily surprised smile on his face.

“Oh Mr Kidnapper, how naughty of you, I hope you don’t do that again.” Chester pouted his lips seductively at his friend. Phoenix smirked.

“Well I suppose if the object of my obsession doesn’t like that then I won’t do it again.” He teased Chester whose seductive pout turned to a frown and he wiggled his ass at him. Phoenix shook his head and placed his hand on Chester’s, turning is back to face the wall. He placed the toy gun between Chester’s shoulder blades, between the dragons and followed the spine down to the crack of his ass.

“Ever been fucked with a gun?” Phoenix asked in what he thought was his menacing, threatening voice.

“No.”

“Well I’m gonna shove my gun up your ass punk.” Phoenix spat and parted the cheeks with the gun. “Is that ok Chaz?” He asked softly and Chester chuckled.

“You aren’t supposed to ask.”

“Yeah I know, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Phoenix spoke and removed the gun from between Chester’s cheeks.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind but I don’t think it’ll go in without lube.”

“I brought lube!” Phoenix exclaimed and pulled a small sachet from his pocket.

“Phi, a kidnapper wouldn’t think about that – he wouldn’t care about hurting me!”

“Well I do and… and… well I’m supposed to be obsessed with you, I don’t wanna hurt the person I’m infatuated with do I?” Phoenix reasoned and Chester chucked again.

“Try the gun. But afterwards you can keep it.” Chester braced his hands on the wall and leaned into it.

“Oh thanks, I’ll put it in my memorabilia fuck box.” Phoenix rolled his eyes and tore the sachet open, spreading the contents over the gun and threw the packet on the ground. He adjusted his pants, rubbing at his cock and inwardly deciding that Chester will have to give him a blow job next. He placed the gun between Chester’s cheeks, against the hole and pushed. It took a hard push and for Chester to thrust back for it to break through the ring of muscle and slowly slide inside to the trigger. Chester was panting and in pain, but he liked it, a lot. He tested himself, clenching round the toy.

Phoenix looked down at the strange sight and let go briefly to study the handle of the gun sticking out between Chester’s soft smooth cheeks. He gripped the handle and pulled slowly out, but not all the way before pushing back a little forcefully. Chester’s legs wobbled and he gasped out, his head falling back.

“Hmmmm interesting.” Phoenix murmured repeating the action again and then again rendering Chester a whimpering mess.

“Fuck my legs.” Chester mumbled, his knees feeling weak.

“Ok.” Phoenix said, an idea striking him. “Get in front of me on your knees. Now.” He commanded. “And I want the gun to stay where it is, if it falls out I will be one unhappy kidnapper.” He stepped back and Chester slowly turned, smiling at Phoenix and wiping sweat from his face. The gun felt quite secure in his tight ass as he slowly lowered onto his knees in front of Phoenix. He rested himself gingerly so the gun handle pressed on his heel, keeping it firmly inside him, pressed against his throbbing spot. “You know what you have to do now.” Phoenix placed himself in front of Chester who nodded, looking up in his eyes as he unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers to the ground. Phoenix stepped out of them and toed off his shoes. Chester looked at the very hard cock rising out of the trimmed dark ginger hair and licked at the leaking head, encouraged by the groan from Phoenix. Chester took the head into his mouth, his hand firmly holding the base as he sucked and licked at Phoenix’s weeping slit. He felt the bassists’ fingers slide through his short hair as he inched more of him into his mouth, the fingers grasping at his short strands and his hips bucking.

Chester deep throated him for as long as he could, until his jaw started to ache so he returned to the head, licking, sucking and holding Phoenix’s hips which seemed to have taken on a life of their own.

“Fuck Chester.” Phoenix hissed out before he came into Chester’s mouth and it was his turn to feel wobbly on his legs so he sunk down cross legged in front of Chester, watching as he turned his head and spat out the seamen. Phoenix leaned forward and they kissed softly.

“I don’t think I should be letting my kidnapper kiss me.” Chester murmured, still leaning close.

”Well not many people have a sexy kidnapper like me.”

“True.” Chester replied and ran his fingers through the dyed black hair.

“How’s the gun?”

“Getting a little sore.” Chester admitted and Phoenix leaned round him, tugged it slowly out and tossed it on top of his pants. “What now Mr Kidnapper?”

Phoenix stood up and looked down at Chester in the dirt, the contrast from Chester’s pale body to the ground beneath him evoked a lot of feelings in him as his breath hitched.

“Against the wall again.” He commanded and Chester grinned then complied.

Phoenix couldn’t help but stand behind him, wrapping arms around his torso.

“You aren’t naked.” Chester whined. Phoenix shook his head and pulled his tee-shirt over his head, discarding it and returning to the comfortable position, his chest moulding smoothing into Chester’s back.

“You have beautiful skin.” Phoenix whispered huskily as his fingers lightly stroked up and down Chester’s torso before pinching at a nipple.

“I moisturise.” Chester replied, enjoying the touch and attention. Phoenix’s hand drifted down and gripped Chester’s softening cock, stroking it slowly and waiting for his own arousal to return.

Chester leaned his head back and rubbed it into Phoenix’s as he breathed contentedly, relaxed with his lover. Phoenix always gave him the undivided attention and care that he needed, that he craved. Hands always touched where he required; eyes always watched, always so he felt beautiful. Phoenix was…

“I’m gonna be a little rough ok?” Phoenix spoke.

“Well I hope so, that’s what this game is all about.” Chester replied throatily and his hand moved round to stroke at Phoenix’s thigh.

Phoenix parted Chester’s cheeks and slipped a finger inside him, relieved that he was still lubricated. He guided himself to the entrance and thrust very swiftly inside. Phoenix felt Chester tense with a gasp before relaxing and he took that as a sign he could move. He withdrew and thrust harder, being rough a new concept but he knew Chester loved it and knew he had a high pain threshold so he managed to squash his worries as he gripped the object of his infatuation’s hips, withdrew completely and slammed as hard as he could into him, pushing him against the wall.

Chester groaned out, his forehead pressing on the cool stone as Phoenix beautifully assaulted him from behind.

“You like this punk?” Phoenix hissed and bit on his shoulder as he felt Chester tense around him so he increased his pace.

“Fuck yes.” Chester breathed a reply and Phoenix paused, buried deep inside him.

“No, you aren’t supposed too.”

“Fuck sorry, no it’s terrible. Ohhh pain, please stop.” Chester muttered, wiggling his ass back around Phoenix. He removed a hand from the wall and took hold of himself.

“No!” Phoenix pulled his hand away. “No touching yourself until I say.”

“Yes. Master.” He drawled and Phoenix grinned behind him.

“Hmmm I like that.” He murmured kissing behind Chester’s ear before resuming his kidnapper role and burying himself deeply inside.

Chester was panting, desperate to touch himself as he felt the build of blood in his cock, threatening explosion. He licked at the sweat on his lips as Phoenix grazed his spot. “Jesus…”

“No, I prefer Master.” Phoenix groaned out as he pulled out. “Hands and knees.”

Chester instantly complied, disliking the empty feeling and his painfully hard cock so he fell to his hands and knees. Phoenix took another moment to take in the sight before kneeling behind him.

“Do you want it?”

“Er… am I supposed to say yes or no?” Chester asked confused.

“Oh sorry, look punk I’m gonna fuck you raw whether you want it or not.”

“Oh no.” Chester giggled. Phoenix grinned as he pushed his way back in, wondering if – should his body allow – he could do this forever, the warm tight feeling of Chester just the most amazing sensation he’d ever felt.

Phoenix found himself losing control. “Now, you can now.” He breathed out and Chester quickly took hold and fisted himself furiously. Phoenix held his hips tightly, sliding his hands up over those little fat love hands and over his ribs, adoring the man beneath him. It didn’t take long for Chester to reach orgasm and Phoenix who had been restraining himself let go, jerking uncontrollable into Chester. They rode their own crests of heaven to exhaustion and Phoenix pulled back and fell back on his heels, panting and shifting so he sat cross legged in the dirt. He pulled at Chester’s hips dragging him back so he flopped into his lap, circling his arms around soft pale dirty skin.

They pressed their lips together.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Not enough, next time I want it harder.” Chester panted, still catching his breath and the air now cool on his skin but he was delighted to be enveloped in Phoenix’s warm arms

“I… ok.” Phoenix mumbled, unsure how much he wanted to hurt his secret lover.

“Thank you.” Chester smiled looked up into Phoenix’s eyes and kissed him softly. “For all of today, thank you.”


End file.
